


A Brutalist and a Elementalist

by Jacksinabox



Category: Fracture but whole, South Park
Genre: Coon and Friends - Freeform, Crime Fighting, Freedom Pals - Freeform, M/M, Romance, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksinabox/pseuds/Jacksinabox
Summary: Craig would have been sooo happy if he would have been born with no special abilities at all, but no instead he gets roped into joining a super group called Coon and Friends. It doesn’t completely suck, but one of the major thing that doesn’t suck at all is the cute elementalist that’s apart of another group.





	1. A super introduction to my life

Craig’s POV

I found out about my abilities when I was five. You can’t really hide the fact that your stronger than all your peers at that age, especially when you don’t even know that it’s there. I found out four hours into my first day of kindergarten, when I lifted the jungle gym as if it were a pencil. When the teachers called my parents, my parents jokingly told them that it must be all the milk I drink and the kids that saw must have been exaggerating. The teachers bought it, but once I returned home my parents sat me down and carefully explain to me that I was different and that it wasn’t a bad thing, but there are people out there who would use it to their advantage and that I should be careful of who see me use my abilities. 

I never wanted to be special, I would have been so happy just to have lived a normal boring life with my mom, dad, and annoying little sister, but no I had to be born with super strength, the ability to protect myself and piss others off all by flipping people off. Anyone else would have love to have these powers I know, but I truly didn’t give a shit about them. When I turned ten I was so pissed that I was constantly holding back that my dad set up punching bags in our basement for me to released some of my pent up anger and it did help some, beating the shit out of those bag until my body dropped, but nothing helped more than my guinea pig. I spent everyday with it when I wasn’t at school training and taking care of it more than anything else I ever own before. What shocked me the most that he lived until I graduated from high school, after Stripe the first passed it didn’t feel right getting another so soon, so I never did get another pet.

After graduation I started attending the local community college here in Park county getting my associates degree with a focus in science. Which is where I’m at right now, living the life of a boring undergrad trying to make he’s way through his last year of classes and work a side job at the library. Or that’s how it started out as.

My second semester when I was 19, I was leaving the grocery store one night that I worked at, when I heard yelling coming from the alley beside the store. Now normally I would have just put my ear buds in and walked to my dorm, but I heard another man trying to calm down the person that had been yelling and before I knew what I was doing I was walking toward the alley where the arguing couple were. 

“Come on man, I already told you, that’s all the money that I have.” One man said and he leaned back against the wall with he’s hands up. 

“Bullshit! You college types always have a ton of money on you! So stop lying unless you want to meet the end of my knife here.” The other man said as he brandish his knife.

I could smell the alcohol from where I was at the mouth of the alley and the way the man was swinging his knife around I was amazed he hadn’t already stabbed the guy. So without really thinking I pulled my hood over my blue chullo hat to help cover some of my face and approached the man.

“Hey asshole, why don’t you fuck off and go pass out in a gutter.” I said showing no emotion. 

Both men turned to look at me both in shocked at seeing a new person in a dark alley. 

“You little shit, think your tough why don’t you make me?” The drunk man started to walk toward me as the other one yelled.

“Dude, run he has a knife!”

I jumped back at the swipe of the knife, and then quickly came forward and punched him in the jaw fairly hard without meaning too. He flew back and hit the back wall of the alley which was a good fifty feet.

My eyes widen. I wasn’t suppose to hit him that hard just enough to put him down and let the other guy have a chance to escape, not this, anything but this.

“Holy fuck, are you a super?!” The guy asked surprise and excitement clear in his voice.

I put my head down and turned and ran out of the alley and didn’t stop running till I made it to my dorm room and locked the door. Knowing tomorrow I would have to quit my job since I was still in uniform when I went into that alley and hope the guy never saw my face.

I didn’t have to worry long. The man ended up calling the police and told them what happen which ended up on the news. He didn’t see my face, but told every news channel that would have him that it was a super hero that saved him.

Since that night I tried to ignore the growing crime in Park county, but everyday the nightly news grew more grime and the cops weren’t helping enough and as much as I really didn’t want to I knew that if I didn’t do something it was only a matter of time before it was my sister, or mom, or even my dad on the victims list of the nightly news. I started small only patrolling South Park, the town I grew up in and while I hated it, my parents and sister still lived, worked and went to school in so it won out. I would only stay out a few hours of the night every night, dressed in my chullo and hoodie covered face, only getting involved if it looked like a crime would turn violet, after all I wasn’t going intervene in some shady drug deal, drunk argument, or some unarmed fight. Fuck that.

I started with South Park, but then I started patrolling the school campus too after one of my favorite teachers was assaulted one night, outside their car after staying late to grade papers. Since then it escalated to how much of Park county I could cover in a night before being too exhausted to move. It sucked though because whoever didn’t get saved at night it was my fault and while I normally didn’t get a shit about other people I didn’t want any normal person to die just because they were in the wrong place wrong time. Which brings me to my current situation.

“Fuck you dude. Suck on this.” I said flipping off the group of guys who had been ganging up on some guy before I got there.

“Hey asshole, in case your to stupid to count they are five of us and only one of you!” One guy spat out enraged.

“I know dick breath, now are we going to settle this or what?” I asked bored already of these guys.

Two of the men charged me and I managed to grab one of their arms and spun him around into the other guy before throwing them both into the wall. I held them in place with my arm and lifted them, before I felt my chullo being pulled. I quickly spun around to face one of the other men who looked very surprised.

“Wait your turn.” I said as I punched him.

I turned back to the man I left of the wall to see them laying on the ground so I turned to face to other two who were watching the fight happen, but once I turned I heard one of the men on the ground groan out the word super, causing the other two to take off running. Which blows cause I hated have to run down criminals.

Before I could even move my feet a blur rushes by me, and quicker than I could imagine, it manages to grab the two remaining bad guys and knocks them unconscious putting them with the rest, before looking at me.

“He-hello there. Sorry to in-interrupt.” The guy says to me. 

I looked him over. Clearly he was a super. He was probably around my age, with brown hair and he was wearing these red ear pieces with yellow lighting bolts on them. Which also matched the one on his yellow long sleeve shirt only it was outlined in orange. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that this guy was a speedster. The only thing that had me wondering was the crutches that he had. 

“The name is Fa-Fastpass, stranger. And you are?” He asked.

Before I could answer or even flip him off, I heard a high pitched buzzing behind me.

“Faztpazz would it kill you to maybe wait up for me next time?” The buzzing voice said.

My eyes widen slightly at the hybrid that was now beside me. He wore a brown and red striped beanie on his head, he had wings that stuck out from his dark blue sweater and red pants. But the strangest thing was his mouth, because I don’t even know how to describe it, but it look like it was made for stabbing and sucking. 

“Sorry Mosquito, but I was afraid if we didn’t get here in time, he would be gone. Just like all the other times we tried to reach out.” 

The hybrid, Mosquito waved him off before looking at me. 

“Zo, whatz we got here? A brutalist?”

“Lo-looks like it.” Fastpass said.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts before I flipped them both off.

“Hey whatz the hell!” Mosquito yelled looking pissed.

“Wait is that another one of your powers? To enrage others.” Fastpass asked looking mad but also interested.

“What’s it to you speedster?” Normally I would have found this boring, but two supers in the same area couldn’t be good.

“We just wantz to talkz to you. No fighting necessary.” Mosquito buzzed.

“Talk to me about what?” I demanded. I knew that there were other supers in the county, but I never meet any of them before most of the were territorial to certain parts and kept to themselves not asking for help so the fact they wanted to talk to me, didn’t make me feel good at all.

“A group of colleagues are wanting to start a gr-grou-group. We have been ho-hoping to catch up to you for a while, but every time we get close your already gone.” Fastpass said.

“I work alone.” I told them as I turned to walk away, before Mosquito stepped in front of me.

“Look dude, mozzzt of us “work alone”, but working alone izn’t cutting it anymore. The crime rate is still going up and the fact izzzzz we’re not doing enough about it.” 

I glared at the hybrid. He was right, but I don’t see how forming a group of super dorks was going to help it.

“Think of it this way.” Fastpass said putting a hand on my shoulder. “How many nights do you patrol in a week and for how long do you patrol?” He asked.

I shook his hand off. “All of them and until I can’t anymore.” I answered folding my arms over my chest.

“See now imagine, that instead of every night it could be two maybe three nights a week and you would only have to do so much of the town because you would have others covering the rest.” Fastpass continued smiling at me.

It would make school a whole lot easier, plus I could pick up extra shifts at the library. 

Mosquito buzzed. “All we’re asking for izzz for you to come with us. Meetz our team leader, show him what you can do, and if he likezzz you just have to meetz everyone at least once a week to go over scheduling. No biggy, or buggy I should say.” 

I groaned. “No you fucking shouldn’t.”

Mosquito smiled. “Is that a yes?”

I rolled my eyes. “Fuck I might as well it’s not like you guys would have let me leave huh?”

“No-nope.” Fastpass said.

 

—-

 

I follow Mosquito and Fastpass upstairs that lead to a front door where Flashpass put in a code while Mosquito buzzed. They seem like okay guys to be honest, I’ve met bigger dicks and at least these guys honestly seem to want to help someone rather than just stroke there own egos like that douche, Captain Hindsight. We made it through the front door and the guys lead me into a backyard that was well lite, I noticed a ten foot wall around it and yelling I noticed that too.

“There’s no way that a Kite/Alien can be a blaster and a elementalist class. There’s no fucking way!” A coon/human hybrid yelled sitting at a desk that had paperwork on it.

“Well here I am! So you maybe wanna shut your fat mouth and let me show you what I can do before you say what is and isn’t possible!” A guy in the blue suit with a kite on his back yelled back.

“Yeah we should have told you before, but The Coon can be kind of a di-dick.” Fastpass said.

“A major one.” Mosquito buzzed in agreement.

Before I could say anything back or more likely walk out, this Coon interrupt me.

“Fine. Show us this pretty little light show of yours.” He spat.

“Dude, you might want to cover your eyez.” Mosquito suggested.

I shielded my eyes right before a bright beam flood the yard and I could feel the heat from where I was standing. When it finally went away I moved my hand away and saw the large trash cans that were made to look like villains melted and on fire. From what I heard about blasters it was very impressive since apparently eye beams could be hard to control and even aim, which makes no since if you ask me because shouldn’t you just have to stare at it and not look away?

“Well that was... something Human Kite. One of us will be in touch with you shortly. Captain Diabetes, can you show Human Kite out?” The Coon asked another super who I just now noticed. He agreed, but not before Coon grab him and muttered to him. “Get as much information as you can from him. We need a strong flyer and those are the strongest eye beams I’ve ever seen.” The super nodded and lead the alien to the door we just came through.

“And who is this?” The Coon was now looking at me.

“Thiz izzzz the brutalist, we heard so much about.” Mosquito said.

“I see, well you know that the Cap is also a brutalist, so why do we need two?” Coon asked looking away from me and back at his desk messing with paper work on it.

“Hi-his source of power doesn’t need a boost with sugar like Cap does. He’s just naturally able to do it, and he’s able to p-p-piss off the people he’s fighting and using it to protect himself.” Fastpass explained. 

“Is that true?” Coon asked, now looking at me. I could see that he like the others were roughly the same age as me, and while most of the supers that I had met today had been slim or in Mosquito case slightly chubby. The coon was neither instead he more barrel chested and carried his extra weight in his stomach area. He was fat by a super hero standers, but on a normal man he probably would have just counted as husky. His eyes were covered with some sort of fur mask, he had ears on top of his head and a raccoon tail from where I could see it poking out from under the desk. He had a red cape and a C on his white shirt, under some sort of black jacket, and a utility belt around his waist.

“Yup.” I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

“Alright asshole, show us what you can do.” The Coon spat out.

I walked over to the only plastic garbage can left undamaged from before and moved it so it was in the center of the yard before adding some weight inside it. I took a deep breath and punched it as hard as I could. It flew across the yard, went through the wall and then kept going for another twenty feet before crumbling.

I turned back to the rest of them. I saw Mosquito smiling at me and Fastpass giving me a thumbs up, while the Coon looked shocked.

“Well that certainly more impressive than the Cap’s performance. Welcome to the team.... what’s this kids name?” The Coon asked looking at the other two. 

“I’m Super Craig.” I said focusing on the super part.

“You sure you don’t want to workshop that a little?” The Coon asked.

“No, if you don’t like it you can go fuck yourself.” I told him plainly. My name wasn’t all that original or clever really but it was simple and easy to remember.

“Oooookay fucker, don’t complain to me when the bad guys make fun of it. Now how about your costume?”

I glared at him, he was very close to me flipping him off and starting a fight. I was wearing a black mask around my eyes to help hide who I was, my blue chullo covered my black hair. I wore my blue sweatshirt with a S on a white square, jeans and converse. I wasn’t going to go running around in tights and latex trying to fight bad guys. I was gay enough already.

“No everything stays exactly how it is.” I replied.

The Coon rolled his eyes “Fine. Be back here tomorrow after seven, so you can meet everyone and we can go over our plans for our future partnerships.” Coon waved his hand vaguely. “Mosquito escort are blue friend here out.”

Mosquito waved at me to follow him and once we were back inside I spoke up.

“Man why would you want to hang around a dick like that?” 

Mosquito buzzed. “He’z a grade A asshole, but he can be persuasive when he wants zzzomething. He’z better to have as a ally than an enemy.” 

I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the door, before Mosquito spoke up again.

“Zo do you want me and Fastpass to come and pick you up tomorrow?”

I thought it over. It wouldn’t completely suck to continue to hangout with the two heroes, plus they could give me more information about the rest of the heroes in the group.

“Sure. I’ll meet you outside of Skeeter’s bar in South Park. You know it?” I asked.

“Zzzzzure thing. Good call on not saying your home don’t want any friendz or a girlfriend seeing you hang out with zupers might give zomething away.” He winked as he held the door open for me.

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I told him not giving anything away. After all when I started this whole vigilante thing I knew two things first no friends and secondly no boyfriends. It was bad enough I put my family in danger, it would be wrong to do it someone who had a choice.

“Tomorrow, it shall be then Zzzzuper Craig.” He mimic the way I said my name when I introduced myself, then closed the door.

I walked home absentmindedly playing with handles on my chullo as I made my way home. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. The boring life of Craig Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig would have been sooo happy if he would have been born with no special abilities at all, but no instead he gets roped into joining a super group called Coon and Friends. It doesn’t completely suck, but one of the major thing that doesn’t suck at all is the cute elementalist that’s apart of another group.

Craig’s POV 

I groan as I heard my alarm go off in the morning before throwing my hand to my night stand to grab my phone to silence it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sighed. I used to not mind waking up in the mornings, but since I started the whole patrolling bit waking up for classes seems to get harder and harder. I push myself out of bed grabbing my clothes and toiletry bag making my way to the showers in the dorms.

After showering I put on a pair of jeans. I then put on one of the many NASA shirts that I own, under my blue sweatshirt, then my chullo before slipping on my converse and grabbing my books that I’ll need for class along with my backpack and key before walking out the door of my single dorm. 

As I made my way to class I stopped by the campus coffee shop to pick up a Red Bull since I had time to spare and if I was a little late, it was better than feeling like I was dying during my physics and chemistry lecture. As I open the door to the shop the smell of coffee hit me full forced along with different types of pastries. I made my way to the line of other sleep deprived college students that were also dumb enough to take eight am classes, but I understood why we did it. Most of us had to work afternoon shift and it was easier if you just went ahead and got your classes out of the way then at least you might be able to go and take a nap before your shift started. I picked up a Red Bull for the pastries display case and waited as one of the barista took orders and another made the drinks. I never considered myself a coffee drinker. I wasn’t a fan of hot beverages to begin with and I didn’t see the point of getting a drink that you have to add a bunch of stuff in to make it taste good. Though I did like the way it smelled. As the person in front of me finish paying and stepped back, which was a relief to me because I fucking hated when people order food or drinks then just stood at the counter waiting for it like they expected it to be out that second. 

“Hi, welcome the Pick me Up! What can I get for you?” The cheerful barista said. I don’t understand how a person can be so on this early, but I guess if I got tips at the library I might give better customer service. Might.

“Just this.” I put the Red Bull on the counter for her to scan and she gave me a bright smile as she finished ringing me up. 

“Alright. That’s going to be $2.47.” She handed it back over to me as I pulled out my wallet and gave her three before putting a dollar in her tip jar. She had probably been up way before I was and was somehow not being a dick to people who were tired, rude, and suffering through lack of caffeine. Her and her friend deserved it.

“Aw thank you so much. Here’s your change. Come back and see us.” She said giving me another smile as she handed me my receipt. 

I dumped the change and the receipt into my wallet then open the can as I made my way to the door and started to the science building.

Colorado was nice in the fall not bitterly cold and snowing but also not hot. Come December walking to class and patrol, especially patrol would suck ass. I couldn’t help but think about Mosquito and Fastpass. I would have to leave the library early so that I could make it to Skeeter’s bar to meet them and then head over to meet with the others. 

Most college students didn’t want to work at the library, but I liked it. It was easy and boring with simple task like putting up books, finding them for people, or looking things up. In my down time I was able to do my homework and study since the bosses there were understanding about my class load. Overall the job was fine the only thing that sucked is cleaning up after the students that left messes, quieting down the kids who were too load, and kicking out the kids that looked up porn on the school’s computer.

I open the door to the science building and made my upstairs where both of my classes were taught. Physic first, then chemistry, both were two and a half hours long sometime three if we had labs, but they were the only two classes I had today. I had these classes twice a week every other day and my other classes Math, English, and Art appreciation the other days and the campus closes on Fridays at noon so no classes for anyone. 

I open the door to my classroom blanching my book and Red Bull in one hand as I made my way through, to the front row where I sat, and put my book and drink down before reaching into my backpack and pulling out my blue binders with stars on it labeled physic and the matching composition notebook. I grabbed my pencils and highlighters setting them up as I got ready for the lecture.

 

—-

 

I made my way out of chemistry and out of the science building heading to the library to start my shift. As I walked in the doors of the library a few of my opening coworkers greeted me. I waved at them absentmindedly as I made my way to the back to set my shit down and grab my pop tart out of my bag to eat.

“Hi Craig.” A feminine voice said behind me.

I pulled the pop tart out of my bag before I turned and looked at who was addressing me.

“Oh, hey Ellie.” I said with my nasally voice coming out stronger with the weather change.

“I brought an extra peanut butter and jelly for you, if you want it.” She offered giving me a soft smile.

Here’s the thing, I never felt the necessary need to tell every stranger I meet I’m gay. It was none of their fucking business so why should I? My family knew. I causally came out one night at dinner when I was in middle school. When my mom asked if some girl in my class was my girlfriend and when I said no, my mom asked why, and I replied because she didn’t have a dick. My family was fine with me preferring dudes to females, well not my dad at first, but he had this whole “I love my gay son” moment and things when back to normal in the Tucker household. I never really had a boyfriend though. There was a boy in my freshman year of high school named Thomas that I kissed a few times before he moved away, but having a steady boyfriend was hard to do when your a super trying not to expose yourself. Not to mention that one of my powers involve flipping people off which pisses them off, and for anyone else with that power it would be fine, but they probably don’t flip people off as often as I do. It happens so often at my house that it’s just considered a normal gesture and my family is immune to it so it never mattered. 

I nodded my head at Ellie. “Yeah, sure Ellie.” I continued eating my pop tart as I looked at her.

She was a decent looking girl. She was shorter than me, but that’s not surprising since I’m 6’2. She had black curly hair that framed her face. What my mom and sister called peaches and cream type skin. Big, brown doe eyes. Long legs and the type of body that made me think of a ballet dance. Overall I might have been interested if I was straight, she was in my math class and was interested in become a geologist, nothing to crazy or exciting.

Her cheeks darkened and she batted her eyelash at me. “Great, I remember you mentioning that you don’t eat before classes.” 

I sighed and crumbled up the wrapper from the pop tart. “Well thanks, I need to start my shift.” I told her I moved around her and to the trash can by the door.

“Your welcome, Craig. Have a good shift.” She said softly as I walked out.

I went to where the check out desk was and set behind it with another one of my coworkers Gary. 

“You see Ellie before she left?” He asked as he dicked around of the computer. 

“Yup.” I answered not looking up at the older guy.

“I take it she still hasn’t clued in on the fact your a homosexual?” He asked casually.

My sister always said that there was no need for me to ever come out to anyone. That only the most obvious mother fuckers couldn’t tell that I was the most useless homosexual. Tricia told me that grandma had me pegged at eight and made bets on how long it would take me to come out. She actually won too. I could see Tricia’s point though, I never talked about dating girls or showed any interest in them at all. As I kid I remember saying that girls wore make up and perfume because they were ugly and smelled bad. So I could see her point though it’s not like I talked none stopped about boys either.

“Guess not.” I replied. 

“I think your going to have to break down and tell her buddy. Before she thinks she actually has a chance and asked you out.” Gary told me. 

I sighed. It wasn’t my fault that this girl thought she had a chance with me just cause I occasionally ask her for the math homework assignments and she brings me snacks. “I was hoping my lack of enthusiasm would give her a hint.” 

Gary laughed. “Craig you don’t have a lot of enthusiasm for anything. I’ve seen you excited maybe twice the entire time you worked here. Once when a student brought their hamster in here in that ball thing and another when a meteor shower was happing right after you got off work. Oh and when that cartoon came out on Netflix.” 

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. That’s why I didn’t hate Gary. He stated facts bluntly. He was also one of the two guys that worked here besides me, the rest were females and were usually older. I think Ellie is the youngest one out of them, but the other guy Marty is a dick and I’m hoping that he’ll get fired soon.

“Firstly it was a guinea pig, not a hamster. And secondly that cartoon is called Red Racer and it is a work of art.” I told him.

Gary rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Well anyways I’m going on break. It’s been slow today since midterms aren’t for another mouth if we haven’t picked up in a few hours feel free to pack up and head home.” 

“I will.” I told him as he made his way out.

 

—-

I got off the bus and moved to an unseeable area behind Skeeter’s bar. They didn’t have cameras so as long as no one came out the back I would be fine. I unzipped my backpack and dug around until I felt my sweatshirt that I had stuffed in there last night after taking it off. I felt farther and found my mask. I pulled off my chullo and tied it around my face before putting it back on. I quickly pulled of the sweatshirt I was wearing and put on the one with the S on it and stuffed the old one into my backpack zipping it up and putting it on. 

I stood in the shadows beside the bar waiting and looking like a fucking creep so I needed those two to hurry the hell up. Before long I heard something.

“But what if he doezzn’t come, Fastpazzz?” A voice that had to be Mosquito complained.

“Ca-calm down, Mo-Mosquito I’m positive he’ll be here.” The other voice said, and that had to be Fastpass.

I did a quick look around to make sure there was no one outside before I stepped out from the side of the bar.

“See Mosquito, right where he pr-pro-promised he would be.” Fastpass said smiling at me.

“Thank fuck for that.” Mosquito buzzed. “I haven’t had anything to eat all day zo the zooner we get to the Coon Lair the zonner I can eat.” 

Fastpass made a disgusted face. “You kn-know the mosquitoes found in nature can go a week without drinking and can liv-live off fruits and nectar.”

“Yeah, any of them radioactive? How about an human hybrid? No? Then maybe we don’t have the zame eating patterns.” Mosquito said as he rolled his eyes and started walking back the way they came.

“No need to be a p-pu-pussy about it. Just trying to give you some less risky options.” Fastpass said as he waved me to follow them.

“No you aren’t. You juzt find it grozz.” Mosquito whined.

“Yeah th-that too.” Fastpass shrugged.

Mosquito started pouting and I couldn’t help, but ask though I had a really good idea on what the answer was. “Wait what do you eat?” 

“I drink blood.” Mosquito said and I couldn’t help the churning in my stomach. 

“Fastpass is right that is gross.” I told him. I was now really hoping that if he was going to eat he would do it somewhere where I was not.

Mosquito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He kicked off the ground and started to hover along side us.

“No grozzer than Faztpazz consuming four thouzzzand caloriez in a single meal.” He said.

I turned to look at him as he shrugged like it was nothing. “I’m a sp-speedster dude. My body burns through calories in-insanely fast.” 

I nodded it made sense. “What about The Coon? Or the other supers that you know anything particular about them?” I couldn’t help but ask. Better to know now.

“The Coon is another hybrid like Mosquito here. He’s strong and can c-ca-cause massive bleeding with his claws. He’s diet is really that e-effected by the raccoon part of him, but they are scavengers so it makes sense.” Fastpass answered.

“Captain Diabetez izzz another brutalist like you.” Mosquito said looking out ahead. “His power comes from his diabetez though. He’s able to use zzugar to power himself up.” He explained.

I looked at him confused. “If he has diabetes couldn’t that kill him?” I asked.

“He has insulin on him.” Fastpass said. 

“Oh.” I said disinterested. “What about the other guy that was there?”

Mosquito buzzed above me. “You heard Coon yelling yesterday, zzzaid he was a alien with the abilitiezzz of a elementalist and a blazzter.” 

Elementalist were kind of rare especially one that had another ability so that was different. 

 

—-

 

We made it back to the house that the guys took me to last night and I watched more carefully as Fastpass put in the code, even though he did it at super speed.

“Zzzzzhow off” Mosquito said as he settle down next to me.

“I’m no-not the one who flew the entire way here.” Fastpass retorted.

The door beeped and we were able to walk through. Fastpass and Mosquito took me to another door that I’m guessing led under the house. Once that passcode was in it beeped twice then opened.

I was led down the stairs and into what I’m guessing was the Coon lair. There was a dry erase border set up against one of the walls and beside it was one that was labeled most wanted and had pictures taped to it along with descriptions of what the person did. In the far back wall there was a computer with the background of The Coon. There was also random stuff on display that if I had to guess probably came from fights The Coon had been in. In the middle of the room sat a long table with seats around it.

I made my way over sitting on the far edge next to the Human Kite. Fastpass went around sitting on the other corner farthest from me at the far end of the table. Mosquito sat across from him. Captain Diabetes sat next to Mosquito.

“Alright this is everyone, cool.” Coon said from where he stood trying to hide in the shadows. “Allow me to get us started.” He jumped out dramatically.

“I am The Coon.” He made his voice extra gravely. “You probably already heard of me though. What we really want to know is who are you?”

“I never even heard of you before yesterday when Captain Diabetes came to me and brought me here.” Human Kite spat out. For a celestial being he sure did give a lot of attitude.

The Coon glared at him. “Fuck you, no one even knew who you were until yesterday!” 

“Yeah well, it’s better than thinking people know me when they don’t!” Kite yelled back.

“Gentlemen, can we please st-start taking about why we’re actually h-here?” Fastpass reasoned.

“Your absolutely right Fastpass. The reason I brought you here is to form the greatest super group of all time. I’m talking of course of Coon and friends!”  
Coon explain.

“Oh wow.” Captain Diabetes said. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His uniform was what looked to be red and gray shoulder pads and on it was a D. Under it was a yellow tank and he was wearing green pants with a red belt. The weirdest thing was the sash on his shoulder containing syringes and insulin bottles. He had fingerless gloves on his hands too and spoke with a lisp.

“Yes, this is all very exciting. Now I’m going to hand out some papers that you all need to fill out.” Coon said as he passed out papers.

I looked down at the list, but before I could comment on it the Human Kite spoke up. 

“There’s no way in hell I’m putting down my real name or my weaknesses!”

“I’m with the kite on this. Fuck this.” I told them. 

“Now, now we’re all suppose to be friends here.” Coon said patiently.

“Well then, why don’t you start then if you wanna be so trusting!” Kite demanded.

“Because I’m the team leader so I don’t have to revile my identity.” Coon explained.

“That’s such bull shit!” Kite yelled.

“I hazzz to agree with Kite and Zzzuper Craig on thizzz one. How do when know if our personal lives won’t be uzed against us? Like how do we know if zomeone won’t break in and get out information and uze it to find our parentz or friendzz, or even our girlfriendzzz?” Mosquito exclaimed.

Fastpass looked at me. “Y-yeah girlfriends, right.” He said it in such a sarcastic tone that I was almost impressed. I was impressed a little that he he caught on that quick though.

“Co-Come on guys, how bout instead of names and weaknesses we ju-just get to know each other. Like small things. He-here I’ll g-go first. Hi, I’m Fastpass. I’m twenty years old. I’m a speedster and I love comedy.” 

Everyone settled down listening to Fastpass. Everyone seemed okay with this idea except Coon who looked pissed still. The only problem is my weakness was communication if it came down to it I would rather be stab repeatedly than talk about myself to others. I considered myself a person of logic so for me there was always a logical way out of something rather than just talking through it.

“But we neeeeeed it.” Coon whined in this high pitched voice that hurt my ears.

“We can share our names with the people in this group, once we get to know each other better, and only if we want to. That’s the only way I’m joining.” Kite said finally.

Coon huffed and crossed his arms glaring at him. “Fine. Who’s next.”

“I’ll go. My super hero persona is Captain Diabetes. I’m a brutalist and I use sugar to give myself a stronger boost. I also hate J. R. R. Martin.” He said.

“The guy who wrote Game of Thronez?” Mosquito asked.

“Yup.” He answered. Okay that’s kind of weird.

“Well I’ll go next then. My name is Mosquito. I’m a human/Mosquito hybrid. I was bitten by a radioactive mosquito as a kid zo now I’m like thiz. Even az a hybrid I can still pick up girlz better than most guyz. I’m twenty like Faztpazz here. I’m pretty easygoing az long as I’m well feed.” He had the dumbest smile on his face like he expected us to all be besties after this.

“I guess it’s my turn now. I’m the Human Kite. I’m from another planet, but on yours I’m what you call a elementalist and a blaster. My kite is able to protect me and others. I have met a few other humans before I met you guys so I consider myself pretty well adjusted.” He explained. He could sure come across as self righteous and preachy.

“Great, your up Super Craig.” Coon announced.

I sighed. “Well, that’s my hero name. I’m also a brutalist and I have the power to piss off others by flipping them off which also protects me. I like space and guinea pigs.” I said plainly and everyone waited for me to add more until the realized that’s all I was going to say.

“Well alright then. Not a man of many words I see. I am The Coon. I am a raccoon/human hybrid. My claws are able to cause bleeding damage, I can see in the dark, I’m pretty fast if I say so myself. I don’t have any limits of what I can eat unlike Mosquito here. I’m a amazing detective.” He continued on bragging about himself, but I wasn’t really that interested to begin with so I started letting my mind drifted.

—-

“Coon I think zomeone should remind you we do have a time frame.” Mosquito buzzed snapping my out of my thoughts.

“You are absolutely right Mosquito. Now since no one wants to put their name down just put your hero’s name and a number we can contact you in case of emergency. You should pass your phone around to so that you’ll have everyone else’s number and won’t forward our calls.” Coon said.

After a awkward shuffle of everyone’s phones, Coon spoke up again.

“Right, so I want to set up a patrol group for tomorrow who’s available?” 

I had a chemistry test to study for so tomorrow was a no for me, but Fastpass, Kite both raised they’re hands. 

“Great I can texted you both when and where to met. Coon said. “Any questions?”

“What about the areas that have already been claimed by supers as the area.” Cap asked.

Coon rolled his eyes. “As if any of those assholes could beat us, look if you want to go into those area just bring another super with you if your that worried. If that’s everything I look forward to hearing from you all soon.”

I stood up and made my way upstairs. 

“Hey, Super Craig! Wait up!” Mosquito yelled after me.

I went ahead and went outside Mosquito came up a few minutes after holding a bag filled with a dark red liquid, smelling slightly of metal, that he was sucking from like it was a Capri Suns. 

“Fucking sick, dude!” I yelled.

“What?! At least it’s in a bag! When Faztpazz first met me I was attacking a bad guy.” He explained. 

Just the thought had me feeling grossed out, but I didn’t show it other than scrunching my nose up. 

“Did you need something?” I asked.

“I thought we could walk together.” He replied simply. I couldn’t help but be confused at this. Were we headed in the same direction or something.

“Um sure.” I replied.

——

Mosquito talked the entire way until I was close enough to the campus that I felt the need to stop so that he wouldn’t find out that I’m a student. 

“Alright I think it’s time we separated.” I told him.

Mosquito’s smile fell some before picking right back up again and I noticed he had dimples. 

“Okay then, I’ll talk to you soon. Texted me if you want to hangout or something.” His wings were buzzing.

The chances of me doing that were slim to none, but he was nice and I didn’t want to cause tension in the group by being a dick. So I said we’ll see, which must have made his entire night because he stopped me from turning around and leaving.

“Hey I just want you to know that I think we’re going to be great friends and because of that I’m going to tell you something and you don’t have to say anything back, but my name is Clyde Donovan.” He said happily like he hadn’t just gave away one the biggest secrets a hero can have.

“Well that’s all I want to say. Night Super Craig hope to see you soon.” And with that he flew up and into the night.

After he flew off I shook my head and started toward my dorm. That idiot, I thought though I could feel a smile beginning to switch on the corner of my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clyde and Craig are my brotp. Love them. Thank you to every kudos I got and all of yalls very sweet comments I read them all and fixed what I could. Let me know what you think of this chapter and don’t worry freedom pals will be making an appearance soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my works work on this website so please let me know what you think. Until next time my sweets


End file.
